Computing platforms commonly rely on a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) to initialize hardware during startup. The BIOS is generally configurable firmware, and it is a critical security component in computing platforms because of its unique and privileged position within the architecture. If the BIOS code or configuration is altered from the intended state, either maliciously or accidentally, the computing platform may experience losses of confidentiality, integrity, and availability, including system instability, system failure, and information leakage. A platform may also be vulnerable to more elaborate attacks such as covert monitoring, where the platform could be used as a stepping-stone for attacking other systems. Thus, establishing a secure BIOS integrity measurement and reporting chain is a substantial concern for equipment manufacturers, developers, and operators.